


Heartbeat

by laurstt



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurstt/pseuds/laurstt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Misaki runs into the sulky figure of Saruhiko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr that I wrote in August 2014. This takes place post-movie but before Return of Kings. (I think before it was even announced) So it's basically a fic full of speculation

It was the middle of the night when Yata Misaki found himself walking down Shizume’s streets. It had been over a year since Mikoto and Tatara had died, and a few months since Anna became his new king.  Through a turn of the events, he found himself being involved with the black dog and cat girl again to help them find their king.  In a way, it was “returning a favor” for helping him save Anna from the Greens.  The Greens.  Misaki shivered at the thought of them.  He wasn’t sure what they truly wanted, but according Kuroh, they were after the Silver King so they could get rid of him.  The Gold King had died, leading to the blues getting involved as well.  Which led to him working with “That stupid monkey,” Yata muttered to himself, leaning against a wall.   Before either had realized, the two had been working together with the Silver Clansmen in secret to find out more about the Green Clan. It had been a few weeks since it began, and as Yata closed his eyes, he remembered their last meeting.  Neko running around as Kuroh sighed.  Finally hacking into the system.  Yata seeing Saruhiko genuinely smile for the first time since back when.   Before Saruhiko grew cold and left suddenly. Misaki slowly opened eyes, his heart beating faster, when he saw something in the corner of his eye.  “Is that…”  Standing up some, he focused his eyes, following the sulky figure walking past.  “Saruhiko!”

The figure froze, surprised blue eyes turning to meet hazel ones.  “Misaki…” Saruhiko said before his face grew cold.

Misaki walked over, his face forming a frown.  “What’s that look for?”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue.  “Nothing that concerns you.” 

Saruhiko turned away, Misaki walking in front of him.  “Hey!  Don’t just walk off when I’m talking to you!”  Saruhiko stayed silent.  “What’s with you,” Misaki said, anger growing. “Ever since you left last time, you’ve been ignoring m…us!  The others are getting worried!”

Saruhiko chuckled.   “They’re getting worried, huh?”

Misaki glared.  “What the hell was that?”

Saruhiko looked at Misaki, his eyes wide, as if he wasn’t really there, a crazy smile on his face.  “I’ve taken the information back to my job.  Why does that surprise you, Mi-Sa~Ki? Did you think I was really doing all this to just help you?”

Misaki shivered.  He always hated it when Saruhiko spoke to him like this.  “You fucking monkey,” he snarled. “These past few weeks…we did so much…I thought that we had--”

“Gone back to what we were?”  Misaki jumped at this, Saruhiko chuckling again, his eyes growing cold.  “We will never go back to that.”

“…”  Misaki was silent, Saruhiko looking at him confused, before Misaki grabbed his shirt.  “What…” Misaki began.  Saruhiko began to smirk again when Misaki shouted.  “What the hell was I to you?”  Saruhiko’s face fell and was replaced with shock.  Misaki shook him, screaming, “We…we used to be together, Saruhiko!  Then when we joined Homra, you changed!  And don’t fucking tell me it was Homra, cause….you care about Anna, right?  I know you do! And the others!  So what was it?  Why,” his head fell, “did you betray me? Why are you being distant now after we were so close?”

Saruhiko was silent before Misaki felt him grab his hands.  “I changed?”  Misaki felt Saruhiko push him back against a wall, and looked up.  He saw more emotion in his eyes than he had seen before.  “You changed, Misaki!  You with your precious Homra!”

“Why you--”

“It was always Homra, Homra, Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san!” Misaki felt his head hurt from the mention of his former king.  “Homra was a waste of time, a place for thugs!”

“But you were the one who wanted to join!” Misaki yelled.

“I wasn’t wanted!” Saruhiko screamed back.  Misaki froze.  Saruhiko gasped for air, before avoiding Misaki’s gaze.  “To be under that guy…with those people…it sickened me.  It was like I was burning from the inside…unlike--”

“When you’re with the blues.” Misaki relaxed his shoulders.  “You…you’re more comfortable in Scepter 4.  I get that…but if you had just told me that, I would have understood.  I would have been pissed, but I wouldn’t have hated you!  So why?”

“I had to first.”

“…Huh?”

Saruhiko chuckled softly and looked up, his hands leaving Misaki’s arms.  “I wasn’t going to let you be the one to leave me first.”

Misaki looked at him confused.  “Huh?  What are you talking about?”

“Like I said,” Saruhiko went on, “It was always Mikoto-san this, Homra that.  Always the others…but me.”  Misaki’s eyes widened.  “I wasn’t going to let you have the last laugh.  I still don’t need you in my world to make it work. I don’t need your friendship or your…”  Saruhiko froze, his eyes widening before shrinking in pain.  Misaki was shocked before he saw the smile come back.  “Satisfied, Mi~Sa~Ki?  Hate me a little more?”

Misaki’s face was a mix of anger and confusion and shock.  He looked up at the sky for a bit, the sky clear.  He closed his eyes, and then looked back at the confused Saruhiko.  “No,” he said softly.  Saruhiko frowned.  Misaki took a breath.  “I can’t.  I want to, but can’t.  See, since in middle school…since we first met…I thought you were amazing.”  Saruhiko clenched his jaw.  “You were my best friend, one of my precious people.  Even in Homra, you were important!”  Misaki glared.  “When you left, I was angry, I hated you!  But I was also willing to die for you if you came back!”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue.  “You’re an idiot.”

“That’s not the point!” Misaki shouted.  “The point is…” Misaki blushed a little before shaking his head.  “Even now, I can’t hate you.  When Mikoto-san died…when you helped Anna, I realized this.  Like I said, these past weeks were fun, despite what we were doing.  I know we can’t go back.  I’ll always be in Homra, and you…belong with the Blues.  I can’t change that.  But…” Misaki looked straight at Saruhiko.  “I still care about you.  No matter what, I can’t hate you! When I try, I…still end up loving you!”

Saruhiko backed up, his face filled with emotion Misaki had never seen in his years of knowing him.  Saruhiko looked away.  “Misaki…”

“You said you didn’t need me in your world,” Misaki said softly, “You…always push people away who get close.  It’s like you set up a barrier that keeps them out. I’m still not sure why but…but you still let me in that barrier, even though you hate me, right?”  Misaki walked a little closer to Saruhiko, the latter staying still.  Hesitantly, Misaki place a hand on Saruhiko’s shoulder.  “Like this?”

Saruhiko tensed and relaxed almost immediately.  Misaki’s eyes widened as he saw tears form in Saruhiko’s eyes.  “Why…after I betrayed you. Did all those things?!  Why?”

 Misaki felt a pain in his chest before unconsciously wiping tears some away.  “Because I love you,” he said softly.  Misaki felt Saruhiko shiver, before blushing a little.  “That was lame as hell.”

Saruhiko looked towards Misaki, and leaned his head against his.  “Idiot Misaki.”

The two gazed at each other for bit, feeling the others breath on their cheeks.  Misaki felt his heart beating rapidly.  He closed his eyes as he felt Saruhiko’s nose against his before he heard music.  He heard Saruhiko curse before the warmth from before was gone.  He opened his eyes and saw Saruhiko on his PDA.  “Your king?”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue.  “Emergency.”  He put his PDA away.  He turned away, Misaki about to say something.  Don’t leave yet.  What’s our relationship now?  “Misaki,” Saruhiko said suddenly, turning back partway, “meet me outside the crepe place tomorrow.”

“Huh?”

“It’s my day off.  We’ll…finish business there.  Don’t be late.”

Misaki looked at him confused.  “Um…sure.”  Saruhiko turned fully around, but not before Misaki saw the genuine smile he loved on Saruhiko’s face.  Warmth spread throughout him, and Misaki grinned.  “Don’t worry, I’ll be there! Promise!”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and walked off, a comforting atmosphere left between them.


End file.
